lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ferret37
Hey, don't worry about it! To me there's no such thing as a stupid question and welcome to the TLR wiki! I've seen you're contributions around and you're doing a great job! As for answering your question: I have the Bradygames guide for The Last Remnant and it has a list of capture values for every monster, so when I'm editing the monsters section of a page I refer to the guide to fill in the capture values, however it doesn't tell me what I can get from splits so I can't add that information in. Andrealinia970 01:05, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks... ... for the help regarding my page error. I see now! I visit various RPGWikias quite a lot and with TLR I finally felt compelled to contribute, especially as it's in need of loads of info. Cheers --Queinty 19:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Guide's Defence I actually don't mind the guide that much, it's been nice to see when the quests are available and the quests are fairly detailed, but they're just all at the back of the book. There isn't a monster list but all the common and rare monsters are in the captured value list and it tells you all the different families that the monsters are in too. The only problem I have are with the bosses, they don't seem to be complete there. But it's not as good as some other guides I've had. Andrealinia970 20:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Enemy Arts Sounds really good! I started include a section in the enemy pages for their arts to be listed (http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Anthrovore - example), so you could use those links to your pages? Andrealinia970 01:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I like... ... A lot! You've done an amazing job with it! But I must say it may be boring to trawl through an edit the links etc. I'll change them when I see them. Good work though! Andrealinia970 15:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Spoiler I wouldn't think so because that may be a spoiler to those on their first playthrough. Speaking on which, have you seen the spoiler boxes I created for the walkthrough and quests? Andrealinia970 16:00, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Admin Rights I gave you some admin rights! You can now change the menu and add sections to it and such ^_^ You deserve it! Thanks for all your contributions and keep it up! Andrealinia970 16:20, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Infoboxes As I mentioned on Akuthia's discussion page I edited the existing item's infobox which you can view on a few pages that I put it on. I also created one for monsters as I think they look nicer than tables stretching over the entire width of the page. What do you think? Viscious Plant Let me know if you like it, it can work for any monster page. Andrealinia970 15:52, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Quote --> Unquote Not a problem at all about the quoting, I have already deleted every quote from the articles I made/edited. The Last Remnant - Artwork Hello there, I would like to suggest some artwork for the images in the articles of David Nassau, Irina Sykes, Torgal, Emma Honeywell, Blocter and Pagus. I'm not changing the images myself because some may get angry so I'm suggesting this to you or whoever is in charge or whatever. I'll leave you here the links. (they are already uploaded to TLRwiki) David_Artwork.jpg Irina_Sykes_Artwork.jpg Torgal_Artwork.jpg Emma_Honeywell_Artwork.jpg Blocter_Artwork.jpg Pagus_Artwork Bonus: The_Conqueror_Artwork.jpg (there's no article about him right now) I hope you like them, they are way cooler than the 3D ones from the game and if you don't the I'm sorry if I wasted your time. Mr Diggs Effects I have to admit, I struggled with putting that effect in. I'm fairly new at this, so I finally decided to pop it in, and see if someone could figure out a better way to include it. I like the way you moved it around - it makes a lot more sense there in the left-hand column. Now, if I can just figure out the correct way to respond to your post! :-) Valichi 17:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC)Valichi PC/360 difference I've recently bought the PC version of the game and I'm playing it along with my friend. I'm editing characters weapons and items requests if we spot something is missing. But I'm not sure that requests are the same in pc and xbox versions. Should I write "(PC)" next to items and weapons I've added? Sorry if my English is a bit rusty. Didn't use it much lately --PVTSilver 10:22, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Thank you for correcting bestiary table for Vale of the Gods. I wouldn't make it better! :) Item Template Is it possible to put Item Template link into Create New Article templates? Monster Spawn Tables (redirected to this talk) Heya Ferret. Just noticed Vale of gods monster table. I read the discussion too. Is this the planned move on mob spawns and is what im doing necessary? Adie123 21:00, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : Hey Adie. I'd just like to announce that you're officially a jinx. I lost my internet connection last night when I was trying to tell you about the VotG table, and I'm sure trying to post this is what just made Wikia's servers crash. Anyway, here's what I was trying to say: The spawn table on the Vale of the Gods page is fine for a single area location, but it's going to need something a bit more advanced for locations with multiple areas. So yes, carry on collecting data in Robelia Castle. It's exactly what we need, and exactly what other people are doing in other locations. We won't be able to design a final table until we know what data is going to have to go into it. I have no idea how this final table is going to work out, especially when you consider that spawn groups change with both BR and progression through the story... Btw, if you leave a message on my talk page instead of the user page I'll pick it up earlier! Ferret37 22:43, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Lol i noticed i put my question in the wrong place and when i clicked "edit this page" to remove it, the wiki had stopped working :/ And lol to me being a Jinx... it maybe true...urm i think. Anyhow i'll try and keep up the activities of the Spawn table and maybe once all data is collected, youll be able to figure out if the vale of gods type table is possible for the other location. As for now im gonna complete the 6 bases then get back to Robelia on the hope that the underground is openned up to me. 23:16, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Hehe. Sure you won't get distracted? There's a whole world of interesting stuff that happens during/after the bases! :Not that it matters if you do get distracted. Just carry on doing what you've been doing in the next area to interest you. Good luck! Ferret37 23:41, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :well we'll see :). i do want to try and get all rares. So its no big deal. Ive taken all 6 bases now. Just need to see whats at Koenigsdorf 8D Adie123 00:01, 1 April 2009 (UTC) New logo and skin? Hi Ferret. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. The Last Remnant Wiki is doing very well these days - almost 3,000 articles and 150,000 pageviews/day. I specialize in designing logos and custom skins, and I wanted to offer to give TLR Wiki a new look that you can be proud of. I'm leaving this message with each currently active admin and asking that you reply on my local talk page with any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Javelin Talk:Javelin Just wanted to point your attention that way :P Andrea 22:26, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks for the welcome, this is really a GREAT source of information for this game, dunno where I wouldve been without it. I want to thank you and the others that contributed so much to this wikia. As for me I made very few edits here and there concerning the PC version, considering how easy it was to add useful information. While I was grinding Dawn Ruler for rank 2, ive encountered 3 other rares(royalguard twice >.>). one of them was Tsuchigumo, he spawned while all the raptors were awake. I didnt completely trusted the info so I went out to check if dawn ruler was there even if the raptors were awake, i mean it might be different on the PC. So I went and edited the info and when I rechecked the page I noticed I made a typo, so I changed it, but when I tried to save the changes it said someone had already changed the page. I checked it out and you had already fixed the small typo :) I figured I might aswell register to make it easier for both me and the other members edit: i dont really get this system though is it HTML or something? i suck at all that, maybe not suck at it, i dont have any experience with this. ive tried to make this post look as much as the other posts :D Rohit 02:39, 12 April 2009 (GMT+1) :D! template:infobox item Isn't it time to change consumables template to look it better? See template talk:infobox item]! Sharp Landworm Fang Hey, obviously I'm just a neeb that has no idea how wikia works as to creating new articles... But if you have some free time could you please add the Sharp Landworm Fang's description. It drops from Killer Insects once you get The Daily Landworm (ring of the labyrinth #37 -> Death Cornea). Needed by both Zolean and Yuniver for Mystic routes. (PC) p.s : Weiners are good. HP amounts (New page) Heya Ferret, ive just made a new page HP amounts, asking for people to help with the collection of HP and BR amounts. I thought it may help to get as much data on this so that some sort of calculator or small table system could be added to show the HP at different BR levels. Anyhow, for now, could i ask if you could make the template with the Monsters (HP/PC HP) link to HP amounts. So we can get people to hopefully check this page out. 14:46, 17 April 2009 (UTC) : Actually no, the existing page says basically the same. If you think there is something missing, add it there, no need for a second page. - Merthos 15:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :I think you misunderstood, I meant for the HP and PC HP made into clickable links to the page i made. No need for adding anything to the template until maybe in the future when enough data can support what percentage or calculation is needed to get the correct/approx HP amount for any/all BR.... The way it stands at the moment im getting HP amounts twice as large as other people that are maybe 30-40 BR less than me. So these HP amounts are way out, unless your fighting the monster closer to the BR level of the person thats added the HP amount onto the template. Adie123 15:27, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Last Remnant Wiki featured I wanted to let all the admins know that The Last Remnant Wiki will be featured in the upcoming first issue of the Wikia Gaming Community Newsletter as an example of the best way to maximize a wiki's Google rank, also known as Search Engine Optimization. To make sure everything is ready for the feature, I just made one last edit to the main page to remove a few unnecessary things (links from some of the text at the top, the Gaming footer, and some text from the 'How to participate' section). Most likely the newsletter will be posted at the Gaming hub, but if not, I'll let you know where to find it. You've all done an excellent job. Congrats on the feature! =) JoePlay (talk) 19:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Mystic Henge/Rune Ring? Are these formation numbers right? It looks like Rune Ring, the upgraded Mystic Henge, has worse stats than the non-upgraded version. Maybe they're flipped, but then the speed stats would still be off. - Corban1177 13:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) I suspect you're right. Everything but speed is likely flipped. I would also guess that the speed figures in Mystic Henge I-III are 10 points higher than they should be, as upgrading to Rune Ring would then make more sense (giving a small speed boost). I don't know a good way to know the modified speed for union members though, so it would be mostly guesswork. I'll go ahead and revise the table while I put in the PC formation requirements. - Corban1177 02:43, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Monster's exact HP per BR I'll be writing the exact values of a rare monster's HP in their talk pages using Cheat Engine. I've already started for several rare monsters and bosses. And by the way, thank you for your welcome :)! And I think there is something wrong with the HP based on the BR because there are several monsters who get the same HP for 2 different BR such as the Observer(I've written it in its talk page). - RushStriker 21:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Haruko's Formation Attributes? How can I edit them? Or if you prefer, you could edit them. I think that on the PC she does NOT have the speed attribute (which has given me tons of headaches working out the formations). - Corban1177 03:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) * Took a second look and found where the attributes are, but is there a good way to show she doesn't have Speed in the PC version? (Does she have Speed in the Xbox version? I don't own it so I can't really check). If it's too much trouble to have a separate attribute list for the PC (and it probably is, for just one exception), I could just leave it as a note on her character page. - Corban1177 22:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I'll double check her 360 attributes when I get home from work. If the two versions are different then we can slip a note into the infobox below the list rather than running two separate lists. Ferret37 09:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::According to the JP Guide, she does not have speed in 360 either Sarmu 09:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Thanks Sarmu, now corrected. Ferret37 11:12, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Can't create Sharp Landworm Fang article Seems like the original article was vandalism and I think you may have locked the article from being created. Anyhow I put together a stub page here: Item Uses - Corban1177 23:43, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Yea, you can't create new article when content was deleted previously Sarmu 23:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Bai Ze look nice :) Kate & Rhagoh quest im on the sidequest where u gotta talk to rhagoh and i dont have red bubble and i red how to do it but i dont understand what it means by "Visit him 5 times" can ya help me? my user name is Rastaman20 on here and on xbox :go talk to him, go to world map, go back to him and talk again, go back to world map, repeat until he has red bubble. Drake178 21:39, May 14, 2010 (UTC)